Annoying
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: -"She's very smart, very able, and she has a knack for turning reasonable people into flaming gas balls of fury." Cam turns to Sweets for advice about a certain intern. Set during Skull in the Sculpture.


**A/N: Okay, so I hadn't planned to submit anything else until after the wave of post-traumatic-series-finale fics there are bound to be, but I've had this sitting around for a while, so what the hey! This is dedicated to my number one fluffy oneshot fan – Rochelle Templer! Hope you enjoy it xD**

**Sweets POV**

The expression 'time flies when you're having fun' is best applied to my lunch hours spent in the company of one Daisy Wick. Not that we go and eat lunch together... they mostly centre around us making out in one of the Jeffersonian's supply closets. Which, you know, could certainly be classified as 'having fun'.

"Mmph, Lancelot," Daisy breaks away from me, wiping smudged lipstick from her chin. "I have to get back. Dr Brennan doesn't look too kindly on tardiness!" her eyes glow when she says the anthropologist's name, in complete awe of her superior. It's adorable. _She's_ adorable. I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Five more minutes?" I ask weakly. I admit it, I'm not in the mood to go back to my office and do paperwork at the moment.

Daisy giggles, gently disentangling herself from me. "Later, baby, I promise. But you know how amazing an opportunity this is for me, right? Do you want me to jeopardize my career?" she pouts.

"No." I say, grudgingly.

Daisy beams at me. "I knew you loved me! I'll see you later, Lance!" she pecks me on the cheek, rebuttons her labcoat, and strides out into the Jeffersonian as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

I wait a couple of minutes before following suit, grabbing a bagel from the Royal Diner on my way back to the FBI. Distracting, adorable, wonderful, gorgeous, frustrating Daisy. How am I going to focus on work now? I decide to do some revisions on my book about Booth and Brennan, which will allow my mind to focus on other important matters... such as how soft Daisy's lips are; as long as I promise to work extra hard tomorrow. It seems like a pretty fair compromise. I open the door to my office, looking forward to a relaxing afternoon before seeing Daisy again tonight -

Only to find Cam seated on the couch opposite my desk, fiddling with her hands. Great.

"Dr Saroyan?" I query, less than enthusiastic to find her here.

Cam looks up. "Thank you so much for seeing me!"

I sigh deeply. "I didn't agree to see you. How come none of you people ever book an appointment? Frankly, it's annoying!" Not to mention rude. I mean, if the situations were reversed and I just barged into the lab, I'm pretty sure Dr Saroyan would yell at me... or something.

Cam doesn't take the hint and leave, but leans forward. "Ah, annoying!" she points at me vigourously. "That's why I'm here!" I sit down, eyebrows pulled together in concentration. "I've done an unofficial, confidential survey of my people and -"

"And they find me annoying?" I knew it. I've seen this coming for months. "No, it's worse than that. They hate me. You know why, don't you? It's because Dr Brennan undervalues psychology and all of you..." I gesture wildly, searching for the right phrase. "Have picked up her vibe! Now, I know that sounds paranoid -"

"And the word 'vibe' is a little dated." Cam adds.

"But it's true!" I insist. Dr Brennan, while brilliant and successful (and, I have to admit, hot), needs to open her mind to the realm of psychology.

Cam waves my accusations away. "I'm not here about _you_ being annoying." Wait, what? "It's Daisy Wick."

I feel like the bottom has dropped out of my stomach. _What_? No way. "Daisy?" I manage to get out.

Cam nods eagerly, seemingly unaware of my internal freakout. "Yes. She's very smart, very able, and she has a knack for turning reasonable people into flaming gas balls of fury."

I compare this version of Daisy to the one I know - bubbly, sweet, intelligent, awesome... I can't see the connection. Or maybe I just don't want to.

Okay, if I'm being honest, maybe Daisy has some... impulse control issues, but they're nothing she can't get over. I could start teaching her some breathing exercises, calm her down a little bit...

I notice Cam looking at me expectantly and clear my throat. "You want me to talk to her?" Better for me to let her down gently than for her to be dismissed by Cam or Dr Brennan.

"No, no. I need your advice on how to tell Daisy we can't have her at the lab anymore." Daisy is gonna be crushed, this job means everything to her. "I'm very comfortable with incompetence, but when it's just a matter of personality -"

Crap. This is going to be worse than the time we watched Return of the Jedi together. She cried for an entire forty minutes when Yoda died. Oh, _crap_.

"I'll do it." I concede.

Cam looks like she can hardly believe her luck. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." Poor Daisy. It's not really her fault she's... well... Daisy.

Cam narrows her eyes for a split second, and I wonder if she's figured it out. But then her expression clears. "Well, as the boss, it's kind of my job to fire people."

I force a smile. "And as a boss, you know that sometimes it's better to delegate. I'll do it. Let's just hope she doesn't turn me into a flaming gas ball of fury." That would kind of put a damper on our relationship.

Cam gets up to leave. "Oh, and I'm no psychologist, but I think you should be flattered that we all drop in on you and ask your advice." she winks at me, before departing.

I smile, genuinely this time. "Thank you." I say, feeling pretty pleased with myself, until the conversation actually sinks in.

Everyone at work despises Daisy. My girlfriend. I have to fire my girlfriend. From her dream job.

Well, crap.

**A/N: And there you have it! It was my first time writing Cam, so I hope I did her justice! :/ Anyway, a review would make me happier than Sweets after a makeout session with Daisy! ...Wow... weird analogy... So yes, tell me what you thought!**

**See you after the finale ;)**

**Ellie (:**


End file.
